


Inevitable

by second_skin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_skin/pseuds/second_skin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Mycroft believes his feelings are well concealed. And unrequited.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

For meetings with Lestrade, Mycroft always selects an older brown suit from the back of his wardrobe. Longish jacket, loose trousers. His arousal is inevitable. It's uncontrollable, but must remain hidden. Mustn't risk embarrassing the Inspector.

Sometimes the urgency of this desire is agony. Today it's merely an exquisite ache.

Noticing Lestrade fidget and blush, Mycroft desperately hopes he hasn't given himself away.

Buttoning his jacket, reaching for the door, Mycroft wonders why Lestrade doesn't stand up to escort him out as usual.

 

_Oh._

 

Now they're both blushing.

The meeting continues, behind closed doors, for the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
